Joe Fixit (Earth-RSR)
Joe Fixit, '''or known as the '''Hulk, is a former gangster and member of a Mafia family, turned into a member of Earth-RSR's Avengers, becoming the gamma-powered grey giant, Hulk. Before he joined the Avengers, he was actually already the enemy of Iron Man, AKA Tony Stark, the one who made Fixit the grey giant he is now, in the past times. Joe never knew that Anthony Stark himself is Iron Man, but he decided to take grasp of the good ways, and quit his past life. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Joe's past life, but he claimed that he was born in Sicily, Italy. However, his "Joe Fixit" name is clearly not Italian in nature. But related to his criminal life, it might be correct. Fixit claimed that he followed his parents' footsteps in the Mafia, as nearly all of his family's generations were Mafia members, or gangsters. But, due to Mussolini's "intervention" during World War II, Fixit's family, as well as the Mafia family, moved in to the United States. Other than that, nothing else was available about Fixit's past. Crime Life and Iron Man Fixit later became a gangster and Mafia member, and started out as a hitman. Sure, he's scrumpy, but he's a crackshot in firing Tommy guns. Later on, Fixit advanced to not just a hitman, but a real Mafia boss. He founded his own Mafia gang called the "Maggia". There, his gang became one of the most threatening criminal empires in the United States. Joe and the gang flourished, and became rich. Until the first super-heroes of the modern world, Iron Man and the Atom, appears. Fixit's plans and works were always interrupted or destroyed by the heroes. Even if Fixit used many different ways to stop them, it will always fail. Until one day, his gang fell and he was managed to be imprisoned due to Iron Man and the Atom. Becoming the Hulk When World War III approaches, and the Russian super-hero team, the Winter Guard was uncovered by the US, Tony Stark (who is in fact the one who meddled with Fixit's plans in the past), started Project: Meta, to form a group (later named "Avengers") to help the US win the war, or counter the Winter Guard. Stark and Palmer considered in recruiting several special individuals, but one of the candidates there is surprising, and it is Fixit. Fixit was freed from the prison, but he must join Project: Meta. Tony and Palmer felt somehow awkward when they realize that Fixit was the guy they "defeated" in the past, yet Fixit does not know that Tony and Palmer were Iron Man and Atom, respectively. Still, Fixit was used in an experiment, originally to develop a "super-soldier". But then, it used Gamma radiation, and the results are not so pretty... Fixit became a gray giant straight after his experimentation, and raged across the lab until the containment team managed to set him down. Fixit at first went in a blind rage, angry due to what happened to him. But then, he accepted the fate, and later on, he joined the Avengers, to win the third great war. Avengers vs Winter Guard After times of mission in the third great war, finally, Fixit and his fellow Avengers confronted their "original counterpart", the Winter Guard, in the wilderness of Siberia. After some exchanges of banters, curses and shouts, the two teams fought in a deadly battle that nearly destroyed a quarter of Siberia. In the fight, Joe battles the Steel Guardian, Colossus, Piotr Rasputin. In the fight, Joe demonstrated his superiority in strength and cunningness and overwhelmed Colossus, until Titanium Man switched targets with Colossus, with Colossus fighting War Machine. The fight ends up after Sentinel blasts an enlarged missile from his body, destroying half of Siberia, but failed to kill the Winter Guard, and doesn't grievously harm the Guard's greatest "champion", Superman. After the explosion settled off, Joe and his fellow Avengers return home to the US. Powers and Abilities Initially, Joe was a weak and scrumpy man, only relying on others' help in strength. But in fact, his brain is a dangerous weapon. He's a cunning tactician, a clever gangster, and an opportunity-taking rat. His weakness has always been exploited by others. But after Project: Meta experimentations with Gamma radiations, all of those are flipped out. Joe became the gray behemoth of strength with a potentially unlimited power, and considered one of the strongest Metahumans in the world. His transformation, unlike the real Marvel comics Grey Hulk or Green Hulk, can be triggered just through willpower (similar to Red Hulk's transformation). But, in case Fixit is enraged/angry, his transformation to the Hulk will be faster and starts out with a bigger strength. Fixit's strength increases through rage as well. Though Fixit still retains his intelligence in the Hulk form. *'Transformation: '''Like what were mentioned previously, Joe is able to transform into the Hulk through willpower or anger. During the transformation, Joe's body is loaded with extra doses of Gamma radiation that transforms him to the grey giant without any dangers of getting radiation sickness (because the experimentation that was done on him makes him immune to radiation damages). **'Superhuman Strength: 'Like the real Hulk, Joe possesses superhuman strength after transforming. Initially, Joe's lifting strength right after transforming is 95 tons. But if he is angry or enraged, his starting lifting strength after transforming is straight away 100 tons. Through rage, Fixit is able to increase his strength to potentially unlimited levels, even to planet-threatening levels. Fixit is able to go toe to toe with Superman in H2H combat, trading blows with equal force. The strength also extends to the legs, allowing him to leap extremely far. **'Superhuman Durability: 'Fixit is able to resist damages that would normally kill a human, as well as incredible pressure while deep into the water. Fixit's durability reaches to the point that he is virtually indestructible. Stronger beings are able to damage the Hulk, but Hulk still got the healing factor to get him back to the battle. He can withstand Sentinel's rockets, even in giant size with minor damage. **'Invulnernability: 'The Hulk has a degree of invulnernability that allows him to shrug off most damage, even blows from stronger beings. Most conventional attacks will not leave a scratch on Hulk's skin. Not even nuclear bombs are able to largely discomfort him. **'Superhuman Stamina: 'Hulk can exert himself up to 24 hours or even more. Hulk is able to perform physical activities longer than normal humans. Even if Hulk is fighting in an intense battle, he can still fight relentlessly without tiring. **'Superhuman Speed: 'While the Hulk is big, his speed is still on superhuman levels, but not as fast as speedsters. Naturally, Hulk is able to run very fast that he can outrun jeeps on-road. But due to the high amount of momentum that his legs absorb when running, it somehow slows him down in running. This explains why Hulk preferred leaping than running as a form of transportation or some sort. **'Toxin Immunity: 'The Gamma radiation in Hulk's physiology and biology allows him to be immune to diseases and poisons alike. Plus, radiation does not affect Hulk with any negative effects. Hulk is immune to all earthly diseases, even AIDS. **'Healing Factor: '''The Hulk is able to heal from wounds in a matter of time, shorter than normal humans. Punctures, wounds and scratches can heal around some seconds. While some more serious wounds take around minutes or hours to heal. Personality Before he became the Hulk or joined Project: Meta, Joe was a cunning and greedy man. He always wanted to dominate others, even through force. On the other hand, Joe was actually an easy-going person, but can be impatient unpredictably. Joe's also a brutal man and does not want to stop in gaining what he wants. When he joined Project: Meta and became the Hulk (as well as becoming a member of the Avengers), Joe somehow reformed himself. He knew about his doings in the past, and wanted to change. While still not that friendly, Joe still got his relentless personality. He's also a positive thinker and wanted to take chances to help others. Although he still remembered the negative things that happened in his past, he's much of a forgiving type of man these days. But still, if he needs to be savage, he will. Trivia *In contrast of much other versions of Hulk (both fan made or real), in this reality, Joe himself is the first real Hulk, as Bruce Banner was not in this reality, thus, making the "default Hulk" of this reality being colored grey instead of green. **However, in the real Marvel comics, Hulk was initially wanted to be colored grey, but due to inking problems, he got the famous green color. *Fixit's human form design is taken from Arkhamverse's Alberto Falcone, while his post-Ultron Imperative design is taken from the "Mafia Joe Fixit" design from the comics. Category:Heroes Category:Adult Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Males Category:Alternate Form Category:Versions of Hulk Category:Earth-RSR Category:Characters of Earth-RSR Category:Heroes of Earth-RSR Category:Males of Earth-RSR Category:Americans (Earth-RSR) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Invulnerability Category:Businessmen Category:Murderers Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Healing Factor Category:Super Leaping